


【法普】Gegenstand

by AsphierYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphierYang/pseuds/AsphierYang
Summary: 当你最后一次来找我时，请记住磨尖你的牙。





	【法普】Gegenstand

当你最后一次来找我时，请记住磨尖你的牙。  
——  
弗朗西斯冷笑了一声，手里的香烟在阳台镂花的栏杆上零零屑屑地抖下点灰来。他拿手蹭去，却发现手指沾上了更多的、来自岁月而非香烟的尘灰。他叹了口气，转过身来。  
“所以呢，你到底想说什么？”  
对方赤裸的身躯躺在他的床上，【他的】床上，在【他的】公寓，【他的】巴黎。这里的一切都是他的，从房间到附属的阳台到床脚散落一地的书本再到用以表达的“语言”本身，都是他的。  
只有那个躺着的不是。  
“Der Gegenstand.”故意夸张的清晰吐字，每一个音节都如同火车碾过铁轨的声响。  
好极了，他想。  
这回他不客气地用了脏字：“你他妈到底要说什么？”  
猩红色的眼（他厌恶这颜色正如厌恶自己的血）仰视站在床边的他，毫无衣物遮掩的、布满伤痕的身体冷静地躺在他的床上，床单上的渍晕提醒他前一夜就在这张床里他狠狠地操了他，冷漠而狂热的高潮他拔出来，射在床上。  
“见鬼的！”（光这句脏字就使他的性器兴奋）顶顶骄傲的基尔伯特·贝什米特，在他的房间里存在着、在他的世界中被遗忘的基尔伯特·贝什米特，嗓子还未从前一夜的紧张中恢复过来，嘶声说道：“弗朗西斯你他妈不把老子当人看是你的自由，但你他妈有没有意识到这个【东西】是要吃东西的？？”  
——  
“Gegenstand”：物品、物件、东西。  
他想：德语是一门多么奇妙的语言！在德语里他们都是中性的，脱去了温情脉脉名为“文明”的面纱，玛丽安娜被割去乳房，缺少繁衍能力的精液混着经血从大腿上淌到土地里。他们都不是【阳性】的“人”，也不属于【阴性】的“人类”。他们也绝不是未发育的处女，这点从弗朗西斯逼着他在这个美妙的早晨张开嘴吞吐他侵略者的性器就可以确定了。（1）  
他咯咯笑，在窒息的间隙嘲笑“la France”，于是温柔的玛丽安娜不留情面地射在他的嘴里。他挣扎着咽下，感受这陌生的粘稠物从自己的食道滑下，流到自己的胃里。他犯了一阵恶心，也感觉不到饥饿了。  
操你，弗朗西斯。  
他满怀绝望、颤抖着去摸自己的下腹下部，摸到耷拉塌缩的什么。他的手指拨动，就像几百年前这只手拨动某个妓女的头发与乳房与大腿根部的黑色丛林。那时候他以自己的酒意与精液一丝不苟地向狄奥尼索斯祝祷，而现在这个金发的阿波罗正压在他的身上。  
有那么一根还没有死的神经仿佛触了电。  
他相当确信自己是在那天被阉割的。之前他已经断断续续半死不活了快两年，意识一直在深渊与深渊边缘徘徊。他朝每一个来看他的人类与非人类大喊大叫，用破碎的德语与疯狂的拉丁语预言《启示录》在镜中的模样。条顿骑士团没有见过圣城，但他却用形容婊子的词语祝福耶路撒冷。他歌唱瓦格纳《莱茵的黄金》（“得到指环的人必会死亡”），描述1934年《意志的胜利》里每一个方队，想象“堕落艺术展”的每一件藏品。他们带戈林与里宾特洛甫与施佩尔来见野兽般的他，忠诚的纳粹党员被吓得躲在盟军的身后。  
看看你们的普鲁士。  
他想反驳，告诉所有人“普鲁士不是他们的”，而正是“他们”在之前给他注射了太多的麻醉剂然后给他结扎。  
但他没有反驳；只是求他们——支离破碎的英语——让他见到他弟弟。他说的是“路德维希”，而不是更官方的那个；但美国以打量疯子的目光打量他，英国不耐烦地抖了一下，苏联依旧危险地微笑着，而法兰西说他会留下。  
于是在狭小肮脏的狱室弗朗西斯最后一次强奸了他。说到底，“强奸”是什么？  
——“一种违背被害人的意愿，使用暴力的非法手段，强制与被害人进行性交。”  
划重点：“被害人”。“被害”——【“人”】。他记得1947年2月25日，也即“普鲁士国家正式灭亡且不获承认”的日子，也即基尔伯特·贝什米特被正式阉割同时停止作为【人类】意义上存在的日子。他的性别终于被消除，与他的性征一起，与他被称得上“人”的特质一起。  
但他想：我难道不是比你们更加人类吗？毕竟我已经死去了，就如同每一个人类那样（除了既是神又是人的那个），而你们还穿着衣服呢，虚假的利维坦！  
“不继续了吗，弗朗西斯？”他装模作样地询问。  
被唤作“弗朗西斯”的那个怪物系上领带、理好了西装领口，说：“不，我待会在爱丽舍宫有个会。”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 0\. “der Gegenstand”：物品、物件、东西；对象、目标；题目、题材。  
> 1\. 德语“人”（Mensch）是阳性，作为整体的“人类”（Menschheit）是阴性，“普鲁士”“法兰西”与“女孩”一样都是中性。


End file.
